


One Night With You

by 5SecondsAtTheDisco



Category: All Shook Up Musical, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, All Shook Up AU, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't even know what to call this AU, I haven't read all of The Twelfth Night so this is based more on All Shook Up the musical, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, ages aren't canon compliant, allura is a sass queen, don't even ask, everybody loves shay, haggar is the main villain because we all know she's the real villain of voltron, it took me so long to figure out who worked as which character you have no idea, one-sided Hunk/Pidge, one-sided Shay/Pidge, one-sided Shiro/Shay, one-sided lance/shay, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsAtTheDisco/pseuds/5SecondsAtTheDisco
Summary: A roustabout ends up in the small town of Voltron, triggering waves of love and rock and roll, much to the distaste of Mayor Haggar.





	One Night With You

Matt sat at the table furthest from the bar. Furthest from his slave-driver mother Allura. He'd been working all day every day since the start of summer vacation, surely he'd deserved some free time, even if it was to be spent talking with the sad saps that drank away their days in Allura's Honkytonk. "Come on, Matt," Allura's voice rang out from the table she was cleaning. "Quit goofing off!"

Matt groaned as he stood, walking over to clean a table near his mother. "But it's the same old drunks every day!"

"How many times must I tell you. They are NOT drunks, they're alcohol enthusiasts."

"Same difference," Matt grumbled. All he wanted was some time off. And to be in love. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Hey Matt," a voice said. Matt looked up to see Katie, the best mechanic in the state and his close friend.

"Hey Katie, how are things at the gas station?" 

"You know, same old, same old. Dead. Have you seen my father?" 

"Not yet." 

"Katie!" A voice shouted from the doorway. A flustered Hunk came rushing in, holding a letter. "Look what came in the mail! I'm shipping out in a couple of weeks!"

"The army?" Katie replied, unable to picture the stocky boy training and fighting for their country.

"No, culinary school!"

"Oh, Hunk, you got in, congratulations!"

"You're so lucky to be getting out of this town," Matt replied, silently wondering whether he could somehow convince Hunk to take him with him.

"Well... um... I was actually thinking about not going..." Hunk whispered.

"What?" Katie asked. "But it's your dream!"

"And you're such a good cook!"

"And it's not like there's anyone to keep you here."

"Well, uh, what if there was," Hunk said. "What if there was a girl here who I was in love with, but she doesn't know it yet." Hunk stared Katie in the eye, hoping she would understand.

"Oh my gosh, who!"

"Yeah, who?" Matt asked, knowingly.

"What, haha, no, I was just speculating there's no girl." Hunk stood and began backtracking. Matt followed him.

"It's Katie, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Katie!" Matt called.

"No no no, you can't tell her! I'll die!" Hunk cried, fear in his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, Matt?" Katie called back.

Matt smirked. "Nothing." Matt returned to cleaning tables, fantasizing. "I wish someone was secretly in love with me."

"You're too young!" Allura snapped.

"I'm not too young! I'm sixteen!"

"I fell in love when I was sixteen and look what happened." Allura looked Matt up and down. "You!"

Katie stood, making her way over to Hunk, who was still recovering from his near-death experience. "You know, Hunk, I wish I was coming with you. Maybe I'd meet a guy there."

Hunk's eyes fell. Matt panicked. There was no way he was going to be left to comfort a heartbroken Hunk - that never ended well for him. "But Katie, what if there was a guy for you right here?"

"As if!" Katie laughed.

"But, uh, what would he be like? Would he be real soft, maybe good at cooking?"

"No, he'd have to be real different, have a sense of adventure, maybe ride a motorbike."

Hunk's mouth moved before he could stop it, and he immediately regretted it. "I was thinking about getting a motorbike." Now she'd know. There was no way she wouldn't realize-

"You are?"

Katie's eyes seemed to bore into his soul, picking apart his lie. As if he could ever ride a motorbike, the things were death traps. "No." The disappointment in Katie's eyes sent him spiraling. He hadn't meant to upset her, to get her hopes up and then crush them. But even more, he hated that she might have thought about him in that way for the first time only because he said he wanted a motorbike. Hunk ran, away from Katie, away from the bar, and away from his problems, just as he had always done.

Katie sighed. "Who am I kidding. Hey Allura, what are the chances of a girl meeting the man of her dreams in this town?"

"Eight billion to one."

"This is the most depressing town on earth. How could anyone ever fall in love in a place like this? Ain't that right, Coran?"

Coran looked up from the alcohol he'd been drowning his misery in. "My baby left me three weeks ago. I've been so lonely I could die. This place may as well be Heartbreak Hotel."

"What does that make me, the bellhop?," Allura said. "The Honkytonk is always crowded, and yet still more people come in to cry away their gloom."

Shiro entered the Honkytonk as depressed as he had ever felt.

"Hey Dad, where've you been all morning?" Katie asked.

"I took some fresh lilies to the cemetery. I can't believe it's already been a year since she died." Katie wrapped her father in a bear hug. Katie's mother had died in a car accident the year prior and Shiro hadn't been the same since.

"You've been going there a lot lately, Shiro," Allura said from behind the bar.

"It's where I feel closest to her. Makes me feel like she's still around. I don't wanna be lonely. I guess I'm just another resident of this Heartbreak Hotel."

Allura sighed. "You and I both, Shiro, you and I both."


End file.
